


Peachy Parents

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: The Wonders of Alien Biology [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Bedtime Stories, Don’t post to another site, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Reading, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Shiro loves reading stories to his daughter at bedtime, and Keith always loves watching them.Shameless fluff. <3





	Peachy Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



Athena loved bedtime.

While the troublesome twosome, Sven and Calypso, struggled to switch off at night, little Athena welcomed being tucked into bed by her father and cuddling close for a story. Even the whole process of brushing her Galra fangs and getting changed into her pyjamas was a pleasant part of the entire routine, one she shared with her parents.

Tonight, it was Shiro’s turn.

 

For the umpteenth time, Shiro read  _ James And The Giant Peach  _ to his youngest daughter, smiling fondly, unphased by the fact he had committed the story to memory by this point. The greatest source of pride for Shiro was realising how much his children took to reading, especially his littlest daughter.

Their trips to the local bookstore or library was a highlight to their week, in anticipation of these nightly bonding moments between father and daughter. And Shiro _ loved  _ that.

“ _ And James Henry Trotter, who once, if you remember, had been the saddest and loneliest little boy that you could find _ ,” Shiro read from the last page, as Athena stifled a yawn, “ _ now had all the friends and playmates in the world. _ ”

 

Keith stood by the door, leaning against the frame with his own adoring smile, permitting himself this luxury after settling the twins down for the night. His beloved husband tenderly reading to their little treasure was a heart melting sight to behold, and the story itself always stuck with him too.

The tale of a lonely child, finding his own happiness, after much loss and heartbreak, resonated strongly with Keith. He too found his own family, with his Paladin friends, with Shiro and their three children.

And Kosmo too, of course.

 

As Shiro recited the last sentence, he peered down at his daughter, fast asleep and nestled into her father’s side. He smiled warmly, sliding the finished book onto the bedside table before slowly and carefully sliding off the bed, and cradling Athena’s head as he tucked her back in.

Content that she was undisturbed, Shiro dipped his head, giving his sleeping daughter a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, angel.”

The two husbands gazed at one another as they left Athena’s bedroom, slowly closing the door, reassured by the presence of her gentle nightlight (a handmade gift from Pidge.)

“You ever get sick of that story?” Keith asked, already knowing the answer.

“Not at all.” Shiro placed an arm around Keith’s waist. “It's a good one with a nice message. And Athena loves it.” He shot his husband a smile. “She’s not the only one, it seems.”

Keith scoffed, jabbing his elbow against Shiro playfully. “Hey, come on. It's nice.” His brow tensed. “Makes me wish I heard a story like that growing up.”

Perceptive as ever to his lover’s mood, Shiro gave him a kiss on the cheek. “For what it's worth, you've come far, Keith, as difficult as things have been. And you have a family now, with us.” Resting his forehead against Keith, Shiro cupped his lover’s face. “With _me_.”

 

Keith grinned, like an intoxicated fool, on the love he had for Shiro. Whatever could he have done to deserve such a perfect man in his life? Furthering the closeness with a hand upon Shiro, Keith lost himself in that tender gaze.

“And there’s no happier ending for me than that,” Keith whispered, placing a kiss against the palm of his husband’s hand.

Shiro shook his head. “Not the end, Starlight, only the beginning to  _ our _ story together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sweet little idea from my last re-read of "James And The Giant Peach," by Roald Dahl, a sweet little story about a lonely boy finding family in his insect friends, and I thought that was something Keith could relate to. I tied that into a short story of Shiro reading to his daughter, and it's all fluffy and magical. <3
> 
> This is a part of a Shiro and Keith raising children together AU I've been working on with SaraJaye, so something short and sweet for Christmas. Merry Sheithmas, everyone. <3
> 
> The quote is directly from the last page of "James And The Giant Peach," so yeah, credit Roald Dahl for that.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy it. <3


End file.
